Percy's Promise
Percy's Promise is the second episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Washout in 1991 and aired on the last airing of Storytime with Thomas on fox family. Plot Every Summer, the Island of Sodor is busy with holiday makers visiting the Island to see the sights. One day, Thomas is busy and asks Percy to take the children home from the Vicar's Sunday School. Percy accepts, despite warnings from Harold and Edward later on about bad weather, but when he leaves with Annie and Clarabel, the weather turns bad and it begins to rain heavily. Percy battles onward, but has to pass through a flooded field and his fire goes out. The crew chops up floorboards from the brakevan and Harold thoughtfully drops hot drinks for them - unluckily landing on Percy's boiler. Percy makes it home safely and is thanked by Thomas, the passengers and the Fat Controller. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Elsbridge * Dryaw * The Watermill * Arlesburgh * The Lighthouse * Hawin Croka * The Country Line * Cliff Side Track * Arlesdale Lake and Mountain Line * Arlesdale Castle * Knapford Harbour (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Percy the Small Engine. * The episode can be seen in a Japanese game, Magical Adventure. * In the restored version, the fade and the shot of Percy arriving at Elsbridge with Annie, Clarabel and the brakevan are replaced by a cut and an extended shot of Thomas waiting for Percy. * In a rare picture, Edward is wearing his exhausted face mask instead of his concerned face mask when he talks to Percy at Elsbridge. * There are noticeable differences in the set between the original and the restored episode when the narrator says: "Children love the seaside." * Deleted scenes from the first season of Thomas on Toby's Old Tramway are used at the beginning of the episode. * The Coast Guard and The Shrimpers from TUGS appear. * Some of the music in the US version and the early UK narration is absent. Goofs * When Percy plunges onto the flooded tracks, water appears to come above his firebox. However, in the next shot, the water is below his buffers. * When Thomas is on Toby's Old Line, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. Then in the next shot, Annie is facing the wrong way. * Despite the fact that the water only reached Percy's footplate, he has a water line across his boiler when he meets Thomas at the end of the episode. * In the shot of Percy's driver and fireman, the fence behind them is submerged, however in the close-up of the fireman, the fence is completely above the water. This changes again in the shot of the driver, fireman and guard carrying the wooden planks through the water. * When Thomas talks to Percy at Tidmouth Hault, a red mark can be seen next to his left eye. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Percy's Promise * Magazine stories - Percy's Promise and Going for a Swim! * My Thomas Story Library - Percy (discontinued) * Books - Percy's Promise (book) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Video Games * Magical Adventure Gallery File:Percy'sPromise1991titlecard.jpg|1991 UK title card File:Percy'sPromiseremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:Percy'sPromiserestoredUKtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:Percy'sPromise1992UStitlecard.png|1992 US title card File:Percy'sPromise1st1996UStitlecard.png|1st 1995 US title card File:Percy'sPromise1995USTitleCard.png|2nd 1995 US title card File:Percy'sPromiseUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:Percy'sPromiseUStitlecard3.png|1999 US title card File:Percy'sPromiseUStitlecard2.png|2001 US title card File:Percy'sPromisewelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Percy'sPromiseSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Percy'sPromiseItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:Percy'sPromiseGermanTitleCard.png|German title card File:Percy'sPromiseSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:Percy'sPromiseJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:Percy'sPromiseRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card File:Percy'sPromise1.png File:Thomas'Anthem.jpg|Extended scene File:Percy'sPromise2.png File:Percy'sPromise3.png File:Percy'sPromise4.png File:Percy'sPromise5.png File:Percy'sPromise6.png File:Percy'sPromise7.png File:Percy'sPromise8.png File:Percy'sPromise9.png|Percy and Thomas File:Percy'sPromise10.png File:Percy'sPromise11.png File:Percy'sPromise12.png File:Percy'sPromise13.png File:Percy'sPromise14.png|Harold File:Percy'sPromise15.png File:Percy'sPromise16.png File:Percy'sPromise17.png File:Percy'sPromise18.png|James File:Percy'sPromise19.png File:Percy'sPromise20.png File:Percy'sPromise21.png|Edward File:Percy'sPromise22.png File:Percy'sPromise23.png File:Percy'sPromise24.png File:Percy'sPromise25.png File:Percy'sPromise26.png File:Percy'sPromise27.png File:Percy'sPromise28.png File:Percy'sPromise29.png File:Percy'sPromise30.png File:Percy'sPromise31.png File:Percy'sPromise32.png File:Percy'sPromise33.png File:Percy'sPromise34.png File:Percy'sPromise35.png File:Percy'sPromise36.png File:Percy'sPromise37.png File:Percy'sPromise38.png File:Percy'sPromise39.png File:Percy'sPromise40.png File:Percy'sPromise41.png File:Percy'sPromise42.png File:Percy'sPromise43.png File:Percy'sPromise44.png File:Percy'sPromise46.png File:Percy'sPromise47.png File:Percy'sPromise48.png File:Percy'sPromise49.png File:Percy'sPromise50.png File:Percy'sPromise51.png File:Percy'sPromise52.png File:Percy'sPromise53.png File:Percy'sPromise54.png File:Percy'sPromise55.png File:Percy'sPromise56.png File:Percy'sPromise57.png File:Percy'sPromise58.png File:Percy'sPromise59.png File:Percy'sPromise60.png File:Percy'sPromise61.png File:Percy'sPromise62.png File:Percy'sPromise63.png|The Fat Controller File:Percy'sPromise64.png File:Percy'sPromise65.png File:Percy'sPromise66.png File:Percy'sPromise67.png File:Percy'sPromise68.png File:Percy'sPromise69.png File:Percy'sPromise70.png|Deleted scene File:Percy'sPromise71.png|Deleted scene File:Percy'sPromise72.png|Deleted scene File:Percy'sPromise73.png|Deleted scene File:Percy'sPromise74.png|Deleted scene File:Percy'sPromise75.png File:Percy'sPromiseBehindthescenes.png|Behind the scenes File:Percy'sPromise.PNG|Percy at Dryaw File:Percy'sPromise1.PNG|Thomas puffing beside the beach File:Percy'sPromise3.PNG File:Percy'sPromise5.PNG|Percy collecting Annie and Clarabel File:Percy'sPromise6.PNG File:Percy'sPromise7.PNG File:Percy'sPromise8.PNG File:Percy'sPromise9.PNG File:Percy'sPromise10.PNG File:Percy'sPromise11.PNG File:Percy'sPromise13.PNG File:GoingforaSwim!1.png File:GoingforaSwim!2.png File:GoingforaSwim!3.png File:GoingforaSwim!5.gif File:GoingforaSwim!6.png File:GoingforaSwim!7.png File:GoingforaSwim!8.png File:GoingforaSwim!9.png Merchandise Gallery File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPercy.png|2004 Book File:Percy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:PercyWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway and Story Library book pack File:PercyStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPercyChinese.png|Chinese Book File:PercyStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpg|Polish Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPercyJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPercySwedishCover.jpeg|Swedish Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookPercyFrenchCover.jpeg|French Book File:Percy(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:Percy'sPromise(BuzzBook).png|Buzz Book File:Percy'sPromiseJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese buzz Book Episode File:Percy's Promise - Pre-recorded British Narration File:Percy's Promise - British Narration|UK Narration File:Percy's Promise - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Episode adaptations